


Otherworldy Boyfriends

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bullying, Character Study, Cleverbot - Freeform, Cliche, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, High School, Human Bill Cipher, Human Sans (Undertale), Peer Pressure, Post-Canon, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Arial, Musette, Harriet and Nara are four girls from various backgrounds who all share one thing in common; their love for fictional works that are considered dorky and harboring romantic feelings for fictional boys. Unfortunately, they will never meet their husbandos in reality. Or will they?





	Otherworldy Boyfriends

Arial Crystal Smith was making her way home. Her luscious red hair glistening in the afternoon sun. She had her headphones on and was listening to the entire Undertale soundtrack. Arial let out a sad sigh. She knew that people would make fun of her for saying this, but she still said it.

“I wish that Undertale was real…” Arial said wistfully. 

That moment she could hear the school bully, Brittany Walton, laughing at her scornfully, even when she raised the volume. Arial turned and she Brittany in her red Convertible with her best friends, Tiffany and Jessica.

“OMG! You play Undertale?” Brittany sneered.

Arial grumbled, “Yeah, so?”

“Video games are for little boys!” Brittany shrieked as she laughed, “No wonder you’re such a weirdo! You play baby stuff!”

“Why can’t you be a normal girl?” Tiffany mocked as she did her make-up, “Nobody likes to hang out with dorky gamers.”

Jessica nodded in agreement.

Arial took off her headphones and argued, “You know, you’re not normal girls yourselves! You drive a Convertible, wear designer clothes, go to the salon and spa almost everyday and you make thousands of dollars everyday by making vlogs! If anything, you’re less normal than I am!”

“Hey!” Brittany roared, “I’m not the austistic loner who wishes for fucking baby characters to be real!”

“And I’m not a fake-ass slut who leeches off her parents just to submit to a society that doesn’t like her anyway!” Arial snapped back.

Brittany had nothing else to say, but she wanted to say something still. Brittany began throwing threats at Arial while crying hot tears.

Arial simply shrugged, “I’m just saying that if you’re going to bully someone for not being normal, at least make sure that you’re a normal person yourself.”

And Arial continued home while Tiffany and Jessica tried to comfort Brittany. 

At home, Arial’s life was less than stellar, as usual. Her father was a drunkard couch potato, her mother was out sleeping around with other men and her big brother was in his room being a neckbeard.   
Arial made herself some pizza rolls, took out a bottle of Sprite from the fridge and went up to her room so she could continue playing Undertale. Yeah, she has played Undertale multiple times at this point but she loved the game so much. 

When Arial played Undertale, she could feel herself zoning out of the real world and being part of the game’s world. She wanted to leave home and find the Underground, where she’ll meet and fall in love with Sans. Then she’ll move in with him and Papyrus in their home in Showdin and be happy. 

She couldn’t help but make that wish again. Even if Sans just came to the real world, Arial would be happy. He was the love of her life but he wasn’t real. That was what pained her about reality.

Arial played Undertale until she was tired and she was still far from completing the game. But it was late at night and she had to go to bed. Arial changed into her night clothes, which consisted of an oversized Undertale T-shirt and a pair of shorts, and went to bed.

That night, Arial had a strange dream.

She dreamt that she was playing Undertale as usual when her computer started to glitch like crazy. Arial tried to shut down her computer but it wouldn’t comply. As if things couldn’t get any weirder, the computer suddenly turned into a portal and it began to suck Arial in. She cried out for help, but no one heard her.

She was sucked into the game and found herself falling into Showdin. No one seemed to care that a human was teleported into the Underground. Yet again, Arial wouldn’t want to get into any trouble so she just rolled with it. Finally, she was in Undertale!

Since she played Undertale a lot, Arial new the way to Sans and Papyrus’ home by heart. It was quite longer since she was actually walking there, but she was willing. But right when she was so close to getting there, Arial was awakened by her computer.

Arial thought that she was just getting a normal notification, but then she realized that Cleverbot was on and the robot sent a message first instead of the other way around. Since she couldn’t go back to sleep, Arial decided to speak to Cleverbot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arial: Hey.

Cleverbot: sup kiddo.

Arial: Just woke up.  
Cleverbot: same. what did you dream about?

Arial: That I was in Undertale and was about to meet Sans. Then you woke me up.

Cleverbot: oof. hard luck, kiddo. i had a dream of swimming in orange soda. guess it’s just a fantasea.

Arial: You remind me a lot of Sans.

Cleverbot: i do, don’t i?

Arial: Yeah, but I know you’re not really Sans.

Cleverbot: i am sans.

Arial: Very funny, clev.

Cleverbot: i’m serious, kiddo.

Arial: You’re just a robot.

Cleverbot: fine. don’t believe me. but i am sans and i can prove it.

Arial: Then prove it lol!

Cleverbot: prepare to get dunked on, kiddo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arial laughed as she proceeded to shut down Cleverbot. Though she had to admit that the AI was getting a lot better. Cleverbot wasn’t known for having a consistent character, but the fact it managed to stay that way for so long was an accomplishment. 

Arial decided to continue Undertale ultimate it was time to get ready for school but when she tried to boot-up the game, it wouldn’t come on. That was strange because she didn’t have any problems with the game beforehand. She tried to do some troubleshooting but nothing seemed to be working.

She began to get anxious. If the problem was serious, she may never be able to play Undertale ever again!

Arial tried everything she could think of (and anything she can do in those early hours) but to no avail. Just as she was about to give up for the night, the game finally came on. Arial was so relieved. But then the game froze on the title screen, making a long droning noise. So much for that.

She was on the verge of tears. Arial just wanted to play Undertale!

But she didn’t have time to cry, because the computer began to act up, the screen glitching and all. Then the screen flashed a light so bright that Arial couldn’t even look at it, so she fell on her knees and covered her eyes. When the light finally faded, Arial looked up to see what happened.

To her shock, she found Sans the Skeleton standing right in front of her! Arial was too dumbfounded to do anything. She just sat there staring at Sans. He just chuckled.

“i wasn’t joking, kiddo,” Sans said.

Her heart beat fast, her spine stiffened and her hairs stood up. This just had to be another dream!

Arial was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she just fainted right then and there.


End file.
